Eaten
If an animal is left unwatched, this is what may happen: A bear, wolf, weasle, boar etc, will dive onto your animal, and it will start killing it. Caught: a predator will stare at it's victim and the victim will scream and run away. Music will play as the predator will run at a faster speed and will attempt to catch it. If it misses, it will fall over, and if it hits, a dustcloud fight begins. Given: If it was given, then it was your fault the animal was eaten. If you were holding an animal near a carnivore/onmivore, the three following will happen: Freed: It will knock it out of your hand and it will run away while the predator does nothing. This happens when the predator is full. Played with: It will knock it out of your hand and it will bump into it and tumble away and bond. This happens when the predator is full and is happy. Eaten: It will knock it out of your hand and a dustcloud fight will begin. Fact: the predator may change it's mind... Invaded: If the predator goes near or if YOU put it near an animals home, the animal will jump out in shock horror and the predator will come out and pounce on it and a dustcloud fight will begin. Dustcloud fight: horror music representing a fight will play as a dustcloud moves around. You will hear the target panicing, the predator attacking and thumping if you are close enough to the fight. Animals surounding it that can be eaten by that predator will panic and run away into hiding. _____________ has been eaten!: After the song plays twice, the dustcloud fight will disappear and an icon will appear with the picture of the victim and a tombstone will be next to it. It will say __________ has been eaten! The predator emerges from the dust filled with the animal it ate. Happy go lucky music will play as it represents it's happy that the predator got fed, but it's sad that an animal was eaten. Fight icon: A picture of a dustcloud will appear next to the target. Tombstone icon: A tombstone icon will appear next to the target that is now a victim. In memory of Petunia the squirrel eaten by York the boar. How she got eaten: I gave her to York who was starving and he wanted to mate. I had no choice...sorry :( In memory of Micro the mouse eaten by Robi the racoon. how he was eaten: I had too many animals so I had to get rid of him... In mermory of Hops the rabbit eaten by Sabarina the weasel. How he got eaten: He wanted to mate and there were no females. In memory of Quibbles the squirrel eaten by Slobbers the dog. The greedy hog of a dog ate him. WITHOUT ME KNOWING TOO! HE WANTED TO MATE TOO! I REALLY WANTED TO SEE A BABY SQUIRREL AWW MAN!!! EVIL DOG!!! PIG!!!!